


Good boy

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Markus is a little shit, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Simon has a praise kink, This isnt even good, i dont know how to write smut, its 12 am and my friends are demons, not very graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Iisten im horrible at summaries and my writing is bad but,If you wanna see a fic where simkus is getting hot and heavy and markus decides to take the reigns unexpectedly then here ya go(ps i dont know how to write smut good)





	Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic pretty much gets right into it sorry not sorry lmao

Markus digs his heels into the bed as Simon bites at his neck, to prevent himself from arching his back. Simon and him had started dating soon after the revolution, after North had dumped Markus after she quote, "Saw a hot girl on the street and I just realized I'm a raging lesbian."

Markus didn't mind, he had barely known North and was lucky to have her as a friend. In other situations, it would be great to get sentimental over their amazing friendship, but when Simon is licking little rings down Markus' chest Markus can't really focus on anything but that. He's panting, already stimulated enough from Simon's teasing in the library.

Carl's mansion has done a great job at being home to the androids, and again, in other situations it would be great to remember Carl and how amazing he was. But now Simon is teasing Markus through his boxers and  _fuck_. Markus lets out a mewl, needy and tight in his throat.

Markus lets out a breathy, "Fuck, you're so good." and Simon tenses. Hesitates before continuing teasing his boyfriend's arousal. Markus tries bucking his hips for more friction, for more anything, and Simon is quick to pin his arm over the other's stomach. Markus wiggles, "Please, God you're too good." Simon's breath catches.

Markus contemplates, he knows already his boyfriend's weakness. Will he use it though? Will he even know what to do after he makes Simon writhe underneath him with pleasure and  _need_? The moan the mere thought pulls out of Markus answers his question. Yes. Absolutely.

He grabs Simon's blonde locks and intertwines them in his tan fingers. Simon grunts, "No touching." he hears from his boyfriend. Simon reaches up to remove the other's hand, Markus tightens his grip. Simon locks eyes with Markus, confused. Markus smirks, "Are you a good boy?"

Simon visibly tenses. He instinctively relaxes into Markus' grip and he parts his lips, if only a little. Markus raises his eyebrow in question, "I haven't gotten an answer yet." Simon narrows his eyes, "You're not gonna get one. This is about  _you_ , Markus. Not me." Markus nods.

"Exactly. Now answer the question." Markus can tell that Simon is close to breaking, he just needs a little push. He squirms under Markus' grip, defiant. Markus adjusts their positions and he swears he hears a whine from the other when he lets his grip go. Markus sits in front of Simon, Simon is laying on is stomach in front of him.

"I was getting ready to suck that, you know. You better understand what you're doing Markus." Simon's tone is dominating, intimidating, almost enough for Markus to give in. However, looking into Simon's eyes, they don't nearly look as threatening as they should for his tone nor his words.

Markus takes Simon's chin, tilts his face up, "What did I tell you? Answer my question." Simon huffs, "Sorry? What question? I've lost train of thought thinking about all the ways I could tease you throughout the week until you're  _begging_ for me." Markus leans down into his partner's ear, "Are you a good boy?" He doesn't move, instead, improving his approach, "Are you  _my_ good boy?"

Simon whines, soft and low. Not as high pitched as Markus damn well knows he can get. Markus then smiles, because he knows he has him now. He leans away from Simon's ear, nipping it as he leaves, but sticks close to the other's face. Simon is starting to blush, blue tint running up to his cheeks and neck.

"Answer my question Simon." Markus almost doesn't recognize his voice, only a few minutes ago was he whimpering and mewling for Simon, they've never actively switched roles during intercourse like this. Markus trails his fingers across Simon's jaw, and down his neck, with only a feather touch. Simon squirms again, this time less with defiance and more with need. Simon stumbles over his words when he talks, distracted by the other's movements, "Y-Yes."

"Yes what, Simon?" Markus leans down, awarding his partner with a kiss on the neck. "Yes, I'm your good boy." Markus smiles against Simon's neck, darting his tongue out and licking a stripe to his jaw. Simon gives a rather tight exhale, trying to contain his moans, Markus assumes. Simon always did have a rather sensitive neck.

Markus pulls his partner to a sitting position. Simon's blush having not died down just yet is going straight to Markus' ego, and well, his dick. They've both been hard through this ordeal but seeing the control he has over Simon makes him feel impossibly harder. He bites at Simon's neck, while unbuckling his pants. Simon simply lolls his head to the side and moans, melting into Markus.

Markus tosses Simon's belt to the side of the room, not bothering to see where it landed. He leaves hickeys after hickeys, not even caring as they disappear. Markus feels like he's getting drunk off of Simon's moans and mewls and whimpers, and Simon feels like he's lightheaded with how  _good_ this feels.

Markus pulls Simon into a kiss, and it's messy and passionate and needy on both ends. Simon pulls himself into Markus' lap with Markus' help. They eventually break and Markus starts to do the previous neck torture on Simon's jaw. Kiss, lick, bite, suck, anything he can to get Simon gasping and moaning. Simon grinds himself into Markus and Markus moans against Simon's face, hot breath coating the bitemarks all over the other.

Markus is panting, "Simon?" Simon hums, obviously distracted. Markus licks his lips, "I want you to come on my leg, and then with me inside you. Can you do that for me?" Simon, eager to begin, starts gyrating against Markus' thigh. Markus chuckles, "Good boy."

Markus continues to suck and bite on Simon's neck and jaw. Simon tries to keep a rhythm on Markus' thigh but he's shaky and turned on and God does the friction feel nice. Markus runs his hands down Simon's sides, landing on his hips and guiding Simon into a  _tortuously_ slow pace. Simon whines, high-pitched and needy and Markus swears he could come untouched to that sound alone. Nevertheless Simon lets himself fall into the pace, and Markus whispers praise into his ear.

It isn't long before Simon is coming in his pants, against Markus' thigh. Markus is astounded by how gorgeous he looks, chest tight with love and lust. He kisses Simon in the aftershock of his first orgasm, gentle and sweet. Simon smiles into the kiss. Markus pulls back, "We can stop if you're tired."

The demeanour flips, Simon whines, hands press into Markus' shoulders, "Please no. Keep going. I want more." Markus shivers, flipping the other onto his back faster than he could say please again. Markus takes off Simon's shirt, and then Simon takes off his. Markus leans down and kisses every freckle and mole in sight as he takes off his boyfriend's pants. He takes his own off himself, knowing if he let Simon do it he'd probably get blown the second his dick was out.

Simon whimpers and whines impatiently and Markus bites his shoulder to shut him up. Barely two minutes pass and Markus is ready to enter Simon. Markus pushes himself into Simon, earning a high-pitched moan from the other.

Markus starts off at a slow pace, teasing Simon on purpose for just a bit. Simon's patience runs thin, "Markus please. I've already came once just  _please_." Markus huffs out a laugh, "Please what?" Simon whines, "Fuck me." Markus leans down to Simon's ear as he begins to pick up his pace, "You really do know just what to say, with what tone, to make me do whatever you want." Simon nods, a lazy and lusted out smile evident on his face.

Markus slows again, still next to Simon's ear, "Or maybe you don't. Maybe, you aren't actually in control here at all." Simon wraps his legs around Markus, "No, please, I'll be a good boy." Markus bites at his ear, " _A_ good boy?" Simon whines yet again, and this time right in Markus' ear, "I'll be _your_ good boy. God, please, Markus. Fuck me." Simon's voice is breathless, despite the fact androids don't need breath. Although he would've enjoyed teasing Simon into yelling out begs, Markus decided enough was enough.

Markus speeds up, slowly at first, but then he's pounding into Simon and they're both moaning loudly. Markus is glad nobody else is home otherwise they would've been in an embarrassing situation even before this. It doesn't take long before they come, it's messy and quick but they do it together.

Markus rolls out of Simon and beside him, they're both panting. Markus smirks, "That was fun. Why don't we let you bottom more often?"

Simon's reply comes out sleepy, "First time I bottomed we got a noise complaint from a neighbor three whole houses down."

Markus sighs, "Gladys can shove her complaints up her ass, that was amazing. I like it when my good boy comes to play."

Simon squirms, blush rising back up to his face, "Shut up or your 'good boy' is gonna make you go a third round."

Markus shrugs, "I'm not complaining, Gladys is."


End file.
